Forgiveness
by miss somerhalder
Summary: Es war eine klare Nacht, sommerlich warm mit einer leichten, angenehmen Brise. Doch ich wusste, sobald der klare Sternenhimmel wieder den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages wich, war ich es, der ihr ferner war, als jeder andere.


**Bewunderung**

_"Der Schwache kann nicht verzeihen. Verzeihen ist eine Eigenschaft des Starken." - Mahatma Gandhi_

Mit meinem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen stand ich an ihrem Bett. Wie schon so oft.

Ich strich ihr sanft über die Wange, sah sie an. Wachte über ihren Schlaf. Ich schenkte ihr Ruhe. Wenigstens für die paar Stunden Schlaf, die sie sich selbst zugestand. Sie sah so friedlich aus, wenn sie schlief. Als wären alle Sorgen für kurze Zeit vergessen. Ich ließ sie vergessen.

Ein kleines, verschmitztes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren weichen, fließenden Gesichtszügen ab. Ich seufzte leise, ehe ich meinen Blick auf das offenstehende Fenster richtete. Es war eine klare Nacht, sommerlich warm mit einer leichten, angenehmen Brise. Die Sterne erleuchteten die Straßen, tauchten sie in ein zauberhaftes, aber dennoch vertrautes Licht.

Ich ließ meine Gedanken schweifen, doch egal, worauf ich mich konzentriere, es lief immer nur auf _sie _hinaus. Auf die Frau, der ich gerade in diesen stillen, ruhigen Momenten näher war, als jeder andere.

Doch ich wusste, sobald der klare Sternenhimmel wieder den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages wich, war ich es, der ihr ferner war, als jeder andere. Weil sie mich auf Abstand hielt, weil sie es so wollte.

Sobald die Welt wieder zu Leben erwachte, alles laut wurde, war ich ihr wieder fremd.

Es tat weh und doch wollte ich diesen bittersüßen Schmerz nicht mehr missen. Es war, als hingen all meine Empfindungen, meine komplette Menschlichkeit nur noch von ihr ab. Sie, die nichts von alldem wusste.

Die mich hasste, mich verabscheute und mir doch so vieles verziehen hatte. Sie, die nicht allein das Monster in mir gesehen hatte, die sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, hinter meine schützende Mauer aus Sarkasmus und Zynismus zu blicken.

Sie, die mir mehr verziehen hatte, als ich verdiente. Die mir mehr gab, als ich verdiente.

Mein Blick haftete auf ihrem engelsgleichen Gesicht.

Sie war unumstritten die stärkste und die liebenswerteste Person, die ich jemals kennen gelernt hatte. All das Leid, das sie in ihren jungen Jahren schon durchleben musste, das zu einem gewissen Teil sogar mir zu Lasten fiel. Sie stand noch immer, fand noch immer die Kraft ein Lächeln für die Personen, die sie liebte, aufzubringen. Sie fand die Kraft, den Personen, die ihr dieses Leid zugefügt hatten, zu verzeihen. Das war es, was ihre wahre Stärke ausmachte. Und sie war stark, kein Zweifel. Vermutlich sogar stärker als wir alle.

**Und dafür bewunderte ich sie. Sie hatte mir verziehen.**

Ich seufzte, dachte an die Nacht zurück, in der ich ihn verraten hatte. Er, der mir sein Vertrauen geschenkt hatte. Er, der mir etwas geschenkt hatte, was noch nicht einmal seinem eigenen Bruder galt. Der mir einen Teil von sich selbst anvertraut hatte, in der Hoffnung, ich würde ihn nicht hintergehen.

Ich wusste, dass er mir vertraute. Mehr als je einer anderen Person und habe ihn hintergangen. In vollem Bewusstsein. Ich habe ihm etwas genommen, was er schon längst verloren geglaubt hatte. Wohl das einzige, was ihm geblieben war nach all den Jahren, woran er festgehalten hatte. Ich habe ihm das Gefühl, jemandem vertrauen zu können, genommen.

Doch er hatte mir verziehen, mir gezeigt, dass er nicht das Monster war, für den ihn alle hielten. Er hatte mir in dem Moment, in dem er mir erneut sein Vertrauen geschenkt hatte, gezeigt, dass er keineswegs ein Monster war. Er war menschlich, er fühlte und auch wenn er es niemandem zeigte, er war verletzlich.

Denn hinter seiner schützenden Mauer aus Sarkasmus und Zynismus schlug ein Herz, sehnsüchtig und so leise, dass man es kaum wahrnahm. Und dieses Herz schlug für sie. Katherine. Die Person, die ihn zu dem Monster gemacht hatte, für das er sich hielt.

Er hatte mehr Schmerz und Leid erfahren müssen, als jede andere Person, die ich kannte.

Das Glück, das er mehr als jeder andere verdiente, war ihm nicht vergönnt. Und doch stand er noch, hatte den Mut zu fühlen, zu vertrauen. Nach all den Enttäuschungen, die er verkraften musste. Nach all den Lügen.

Er fand die Kraft, den Personen, die ihm all das Leid zugefügt hatten, zu verzeihen. Weil er sie liebte, weil diese Liebe stärker war als all die Lügen. Das war es, was seine wahre Stärke ausmachte. Und er war stark, kein Zweifel. Vermutlich sogar stärker als wir alle.

**Und dafür bewunderte ich ihn. Er hatte mir verziehen.**


End file.
